clockersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Brennan
This is a character from an alternate story/timeline. She will probably never make an appearance in my novel. I mainly added her here to keep track of her details! She was created to be a costume persona and possibly a roleplay persona. Considering making her a Slayer, like from Buffy the Vampire Slayer xD Basics Physical Appearance Family and Relationships Family: Chloe's parents and sister years older were killed by Vampires in front of her when she was 7. She was then raised by a Paranormal Investigator who also happened to be her Uncle. her Watcher. Chloe didn't know this until much later Romantic Relationship: Ever since finding out her destiny as a Slayer she hasn't had much time to be interested romantically in anyone. Friends: Her friends are the 'scooby-gang' she surrounds herself with. Other people who have fallen victim to the plague of demons running about. This includes Archer Waterstone and Aislinn MacManus so far. Job and Weapons Job applicable: Vampire/Werewolf/Demon Slayer and/or Paranormal Investigator job title I guess =_= For short just "The Slayer". Gun preference: One Maverick Class weapon Sirius. Holy Water filled and Silver rounds, does carry real bullets just in case real bullets also happened to have small silver crosses etched on them. Long Barreled Rifle Carter styles of bullets are available for this gun as well. Other Weapon Preference: 2 stakes strapped to her waist thigh, haven't decided. Crossbow with silver/wooden tipped arrows. Time Hammer - "Its the one. Stops time; tell your friends!" It stops the time of whomever/whatever gets hit with it but only if the user wishes it. In order to reactive that person/objects personal clock you have to hold the hammer against them/it and say "Gennem tid og rum jeg vende dig" which is Danish for "Through time and space I reverse thee". Her Uncle picked up the hammer on a demonic disturbance call in Denmark. The hammer was created by a Danish woman named Camilla Bohr. she has pretty much an arsenal at her disposal of modern weapons, older weapons and magickal weapons. A lot of the modern weapons were invented by her Uncle and her friends. She does a little inventing of her own but mainly on new fighting techniques. Backstory Her parents were Watchers and they new Chloe was a potential. Chloe's sister, Angela, however was not a potential. They guarded her closesly and didn't reclessly endanger her, Angela or themselves. David and Temperance Brennan were courageous and strong, traits they instilled in the daughters even at a young age. Angela was strong willed and bull-headed. She didn't always listen to her parents who didn't treat her as they did Chloe. She resented them for that. They lovingly took care of and watched over Chloe for seven precious years. They were traveling to visit her Uncle Russ Brennan when their carriage was attacked by vampires. The vampires were out for revenge against Russ and so they hunted down his living relatives. Chloe heard something thud on the roof of the carriage, suddenly her mother was alert. She reached under the seat for her weapons, a sword and Maverick class handgun. She told Chloe and her sister to stay down and whatever happens not to worry, they'll be safe. Chloe crawled under one seat, her sister under the other and listened while her father had been driving the carriage engaged whatever was attacking them. She heard the door wrenched open and her mother let out a yell as she opened fire. Before she could reload a vampire had ripped open the carriage roof. Her mother managed to draw her sword in time and stab him but it was no use, she was over come easily. The carriage had come to a halt and the vampire from the roof dropped inside, took a whiff of the air and dropped down in front of Chloe. "Boo" he said as he pulled her out from under the seat while she struggled and screamed. He bound her hands and gagged her and tossed her out the door. She heard her sister try to escape out the other side but the vampire was too fast. The vampire had bound and gagged Angela and threw her down next to Chloe. Their parents were still alive but severly out numbered. They stood together surrounded by Vampires. Her dad was weilding a wooden stake with a sword strapped to his side and her mother was weilding a sword. That was the last time Chloe saw them alive. The battle started with a sudden motion; her father dusted one of vampires. With that, they had the other 6 Vampires on them and it was over as fast as it had begun. She watched in horror as the vampires restrained then drained her parents. The vampires tossed her parents' corpses on the ground next to the carriage. Two of them turned and picked up Chloe and Angela like they were nothing. Chloe tried to fight back by booting her vampire escort in the face to which he retorted by knocking her out. She awoke next to her sister in a small room that was dingy and had no furnishings. They had shackles around their ankles with a yard or so of loose chain leading from their ankles to bolts in the floor. Angela was awake and her tearstained face told Chloe she had been crying. Chloe leaned up against Angela for comfort and Angela made no movement. The door opened suddenly and Chloe sat up straight, the vampire that captured her and her sister last night strolled in. He looked them over and then knelt in front of Chloe. He grabbed her neck and then stood up. When he did this he lifted her a good two feet of the ground leaving her choking for air. Then he slammed her against the wall. Angela made no move, just stared wide-eyed as her sister gasped for air, clawing at the vampire's hand. "Not so tough without your parents now are you little potential" he sneered. "I'm be continued Category:Slayer World Category:Slayer